Silent Night
by Lullaby Cherry
Summary: Kesalahpahaman yang berujung pada penyesalan. Harus menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri gadisnya disiksa di depannya..


Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

"_Nee._.Sasuke-_kun_..kau sedang apa?" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa gulungan diatas mejanya. Tak menyahuti Sakura, membuatnya memberengut kesal merasa diacuhkan. Lalu sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan langkah pelan-pelan didekatinya laki-laki itu.

"Apa itu Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura membungkuk di sebelah kanan Sasuke. Dadanya menekan lemut lengan Sasuke. Rambutnya yang menjuntai menggelitik bahu dan sebagian leher Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih tenang dan semakin membuat Sakura kesal karena upayanya tak membuahkan hasil. Namun bukan Haruno Sakura namanya jika dia akan dengan mudah menyerah untuk menggoda seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan kini kedua irisnya bertubrukan dengan warna hijau di depannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar saat usahanya membuahkan hasil. Yahh..setidaknya kini lelaki itu menatapnya. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, menghiraukan Sakura yang salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Jangan menggangguku, Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra atau kau akan menyesal" begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan tiga gulungan misi yang masih tersisa. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan Sakura yang kini menggerutu k jelas.

"Hahh..kau menyebalkan Sasuke-_kun_" ucap Sakura pelan sambil berbalik dan mendaratkan pantatnya diatas sofa yang tak jauh dari meja kerja Sasuke. Matanya menerawang keluar jendela, menatap langit cerah Konoha dengan tatapan memelas seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya. Sedangkan Sasuke menolehnya sebentar dan menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan gadis itu.

.

.

Naruto hanya mampu memasang wajah bodohnya melihat lima buah gulungan yang baru saja diletakkan oleh Sasuke diatas meja kebesarannya. Mulutnya membuka menutup tapi tak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar. Ditolehkannya sebentar kepala kuningnya kearah Sasuke lalu gulungan-gulungan itu lalu Sasuke lagi dan begitu seterusnya sampai Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan kelakuan hokage itu menghentikannya.

"Kalau kau hanya menyuruhku untuk menikmati wajah bodohmu itu lebih baik aku pergi" ucap Sasuke agak kesal karena hanya berdiri dan memandangi wajah bodoh sahabatnya itu tanpa melakukan aktifitas lainnya.

"Eh..oh tidak, _Teme_. Semua sudah selesai..kau boleh pergi sekarang" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir lebar menutupi rasa bersalahnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn" baru saja Sasuke akan beranjak pergi, teriakan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa lagi, _Dobe_?"

Mengabaikan nada sinis Sasuke, Naruto berdiri dan menghampiri lelaki Uchiha itu. Tangannya merangkul pundak Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Jadi bagaimana soal keputusanmu untuk misi yang kutawarkan waktu itu, Sasuke?"

"Hn aku belum tahu"

"Hee? Kau ini bagaimana sih _Teme_. Aku kan sudah memberimu waktu tiga hari untuk memikirkannya dan sekarang sudah batas akhirnya tapi kau malah belum tahu?" Sasuke menjauhkan tubuh Naruto darinya. Mendelik sebal pemuda duren itu karena berteriak tepat di dekat telinganya. Membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Akan kupikirkan lagi"

"Ayolah Temee..lagipula ini hanya misi kelas B. ini tidak akan membahayakannya" Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Hn aku akan memikirkannya" ucap Sasuke lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Naruto, tak menghiraukan teriakan Naruto yang memanggil namanya dengan lantang.

.

.

BUAGH

BRUGH

Sasuke menatap datar perempuan yang berdiri beebrapa meter darinya. Gadis itu bercucuran keringat. Beberapa pohon tumbang tak berdaya karena pukulan mautnya barusan. Pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Ada perasaan bangga melihat kemampuan gadis itu yang menurutnya berkembang pesat. Tangannya, mungil tapi menyimpan kekuatan monster. Pohon yang kokoh itu saja bias tumbang hanya dengan sekali pukul, apalagi jika tubuh manusia. Tak bias membayangkan latihan macam apa yang selama ini dijalaninya untuk bisa menjadi sekuat itu. Apakah latihan yang sampai harus membuatnya bercucuran darah? Membayangkannya saja membuat hati Sasuke berdenyut nyeri. Tidak tega dan tidak mau melihat tubuh gadis itu terluka walau hanya berupa goresan sedikitpun.

PUK

Sakura mengangkat sebuah handuk yang mendarat di kepala merah mudanya dan menoleh sekitar. Mencari sang pelaku yang dengan seenak jidatnya melempari handuk yang dia ragukan kebersihannya itu. Namun diurungkan niatnya itu begitu mengetahui bahwa ternyata Sasuke lah pelakunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang kini sedang bersandar di bawah pohon. Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan iris kelamnya.

"Hn. Minumlah" Sasuke menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung ditandaskan oleh Sakura tanpa ragu. Dia hanya mendengus melihatnya.

"Sasuke-kun belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Se-"

"Melihatmu berlatih"

"-dang..eh? me-melihatku berlatih?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Hn"

Memang hanya dua kata sederhana. Tapi itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat perasaan Sakura melambung senang. Kelakuan Sasuke yang kadang diluar dugaannya itu terkadang memiliki kesan manis tersendiri dan membuatnya merasa hangat. Ya..kehangatan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini diharapkannya. Dia bukan tipe lelaki yang romantis dengan segudang kata-kata berbau roman dan menyentuh. Dia bukan tipe lelaki yang mudah tersenyum penuh cinta. Dia bukan tipe pria yang senang membelai inci demi inci tubuhnya dengan sentuhan lembut. Tapi dia Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki kesan dingin, minim ekspresi dan minim kata-kata. Tapi Sakura tak mempermasalahkannya, selama ini tak pernah sekalipun lelaki itu bersikap kasar padanya. Namun bukan berarti Sasuke juga bersikap lembut padanya. Hanya kadar sifat dinginnya yang sedikit berkurang jika berhadapan dengannya.

Status? Entahlah, Sakura sendiri tak tahu status seperti apa yang selama ini mereka jalani. Teman? Bisakah disebut sebagai teman jika bungsu Uchiha itu sering meminta – ah maksudnya memerintahnya untuk menginap bersamanya selama beberapa hari.

Kekasih? Tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke mendeklarasikan dia sebagai kekasihnya.

Ah..tapi Sakura tak mempedulikannya. Berada di dekat lelaki itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Diam-diam matanya melirik Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersender di sampingnya itu. Matanya terpejam. Sempat Sakura menahan napas barang beberapa detik saat helaian raven pemuda itu berkibar terkena sapuan angin. Wajahnya terlihat teduh. Ah..sungguh betapa beruntungnya Sakura

.

"Misi mengambil gulungan di Suna?" Sakura menuangkan ocha di dua gelas di depannya. Menyerahkan salah satunya pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai diatas sofa. Lelaki itu tengah mengelap kusanagi miliknya. Menatap pantulan wajahnya pada benda itu lalu mengalihkan matanya pada gelas berisi ocha yang terlihat mengepulkan uap hangat. Diletakkan katananya diatas meja lalu menyeruput cairan hangat itu.

"Hn. Besok pagi" jawabnya setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Tapi kenapa harus kita berdua saja, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura melihat mata Sasuke berkilat lalu buru-buru diperbaiki kalimatnya barusan. "Eh..m-maksudku kenapa hanya untuk mengambil gulungan misi saja harus melibatkan ninja medis? Sepertinya Suna aman-aman saja"

Rupanya Sakura sama sekali tak merasakan aura hiam yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki di depannya itu. Masih menyesap ocha-nya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kalau tak mau katakan saja" ketus Sasuke lalu berdir hendak meninggalkan gadis itu tapi sebuah tangan mugil mencegahnya. Sakura menatapnya bersalah.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku. Tentu saja aku mau pergi bersama Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura lirih. Mata hijaunya menatap sayu Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus membuang wajahnya karena mendapati raut menggoda Sakura.

"Hn terserah" ucapnya lalu melepaskan pegangan Sakura pada tangannya dan meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Hhh..selalu saja begini" Sakura menunduk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Mengambil gelas Sasuke yang masih menyisakan _ocha_nya dan juga miliknya, lalu gadis itu menyalakan kran air untuk mencucinya. Berkali-kali membuang nafas pendek mengingat sikap Sasuke barusan yang menurutnya memang tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Mudah sekali salah paham. Padahal dia hanya ingin menanyakan perihal misi itu. Mengapa hanya misi kelas B saja harus melibatkan seorang ninja medis sepertinya? Lagipula Sasuke hanya ditugaskan untuk mengambil gulungan misi lalu pulang. Ditambah rumah sakit juga sedang membutuhkan tenaganya. Ino dan Hinata yang juga merupakan _medic nin _belum kembali dari misi yang mereka jalani, jadi bagaimana mungkin Sakura akan sampai hati menelantarkan para pasien yang membutuhkannya. Menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba untuk menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Misi ke Suna dan hanya berdua dengan Sasuke, itulah yang selama ini ditunggunya. Hokage kuning yang merupakan sahabatnya itu tidak pernah memberinya misi berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Jikapun misi itu bersama Sasuke, pasti Naruto akan menyertakan ninja lain untuk menyertai mereka. Jadi jelas bohong jika Sakura tak berminat untuk bisa 'melancong' ke Suna bersama pemuda impiannya itu.

"Hahhh..kenapa si bodoh itu memberi kesempatan disaat yang tidak tepat!" pekik Sakura frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya. "Bagaimana ini.."

.

.

''Loh..Sasuke-_kun _tidak sarapan dulu? Aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan" tanya Sakura kaget saat melihat Sasuke sudah mengenakan seragam anbu miliknya.

''Tidak perlu'' Sakura mencelos mendengarnya.

_'Apa dia masih marah padaku?' _Menepis pikiran buruknya Sakura segera mengambil tas kecilyang tergeletak diatas meja dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

''Setidaknya bawalah ini, aku tahu kau akan membutuhkannya'' Sasuke memandangi sejenak tas itu lalu menatap datara Sakura yang memasang wajah memohon.

''Aa..aku berangkat'' pamitnya setelah mengambil tas itu dari Sakura lalu melesat pergi. Sedangkan Sakura masih mematung di tempatnya. Menatap sendu pintu yang terbuka.

''Sasuke-_kun_...''

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Mengambil keputusan untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya yang mulai berpeluh. Jarak dari Konoha menuju Suna tak bisa dikatakan dekat. Butuh hampir setengah hari untuk bisa mencapai tempat yang didominasi oleh padang pasir tersebut. Apalagi kini matahari sedang tinggi-tingginya menampakkan diri. Jadi dia rasa istirahat adalah keputusan yang tidak salah.

Menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon _ek_. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan barang yang sempat diberikan Sakura padanya beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum dia berangkat. Dengan ragu dibukanya tas kecil yang terasa agak berat dan penuh itu. Rupanya Sakura mengisinya dengan sebuah _bento_, obat-obatan, air mineral, serta beberapa _shuriken. _Mau tak mau membuat pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Terbesit rasa bersalah saat dia mengabaikan gadis itu dan malah bersikap dingin padanya hanya karena tidak bisa menemaninya menjalankan misi. Menemani eh? Sasuke menepisnya, Naruto yang memerintahkan mereka berdua. Bukan menemaninya. Lagipula pasti gadis itu juga pasti memiliki kesibukan sendiri mengingat bahwa dia merupakan salah satu _medic nin _terbaik Konoha. Apalagi kedua rekannya yang lain sedang menjalankan misi, jadi pasti kini Sakura malah mungkin sedang sangat kerepotan merawat beberapa pasien di rumah sakit. Ah betapa bodohnya dia tak berpikir sampai kesitu dan malah marah-marah tak jelas pada gadis baik hati itu.

Kruyukkk

Tanpa menunggu jeritan selanjutnya dari peutnya itu, Sasuke segera melahap _bento _lezat di pangkuannya. _Bento _dari orang spesial untuk orang yang spesial.

Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misinya agar bisa segera bertemu dengan gadis itu. Berniat meminta maaf walau mungkin dia ragu akan mengatakannya secara gamblang.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung tempat dimana Sakura bekerja. Dirinya yakin seratuus satu persen pasti gadis itu masih berada disana. Baru saja dia kembali dari kantor hokage setelah memberikan gulungan misi itu pada sahabatnya yang saat itu sedang tertidur diantara tumpukan gulungan misi yang dia yakini belum tersentuh sama sekali. Terkadang dia juga merasa kasihan melihat kantung mata Naruto yang menurutnya kurang tidur dan menghabiskan sebagian wajtu istirahatnya dengan bercumbu pada gulungan-gulungan itu.

Mengabaikan rasa letihnya dia tetap melangkah tenang melewati lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi. Wajar memang mengingat jam sudah menunjukan hampir pukul dua belas malam. Mengernyit heran saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya sedang berdiri diujung lorong. Gadis itu berjalan membelakanginya. Tanpa ragu diikutinya gadis itu dengan langkah besarnya. Sakura berhenti di bawah pohon sakura yang berada di taman rumah sakit.

''Sedang apa kau disini?'' gadis itu menoleh pada Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya melihat pemuda itu telah kembali. Namun setelahnya dia mengerutkan dahi.

''Sasuke-_kun _kenapa disini? Seharusnya langsung pulang ke rumah saja, kau pasti sangat lelah'' Sasuke mendengus.

''Bodoh. Makannya ayo cepat pulang agar aku bisa segera beristirahat'' sedikit salah tingkah saat pemuda itu menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Selama perjalanan tak ada yang bersuara. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedang Sasuke sendiri tetap berjalan dengan gaya Uchihanya tanpa menyadari tatapan Sakura yang tertuju padanya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan niatnya tadi siang untuk meminta maaf pada gadis itu akan sikapnya.

''Sa-''

''Sasuke-_kun.._soal yang kemarin itu aku tak bermaksud untuk menolak menjalankan misi bersamamu. Hanya..hanya saja aku sedang sangat sibuk di rumah sakit. Akhir-akhir ini pasien semakin bertambah banyak, apalagi Ino dan Hinata belum kembali. Jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka''

Sasuke tak menyahut. Telinganya panas saat mendengar penuturan Sakura yang menurutnya lebih memperhatikan para pasien itu ketimbang dirinya. Dia..tidak menyukainya. Sungguh.

''Terserah'' pada akhirnya justru kata itulah yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Membuat dada gadis itu berdenyut nyeri akan sikap Sasuke yang menyesakkan. Baru saja akan bersuara tiba-tiba seseorang menyambar tubuhnya dari belakang.

''Sa-akkhhhh!" Sasuke langsung menoleh mendengar teriakan Sakura. Matanya melebar melihat gadis itu dalam tawanan laki-laki berambut hitam panjang. Matanya langsung berubah menjadi merah, lalu menghampiri mereka berdua.

''Lepaskan dia!'' Sasuke mencabut pedangnya dan menebas udara dengan membabi buta. Serangannya berhasil mengenai sasaran, namun secepat kilat orang itu menggunakan Sakura sebagai tameng. Jadi kusanagi miliknya megnggores kulit gadis itu.

''Akkhhh!'' pekik Sakura kesakitan saat kulitnya sobek. Darah mengucur dari lengan kirinya. Sasuke membatu dan merutuki kebodohannya. Sedangkan laki-laki itu tertawa licik.

''Lepaskan dia dan katakan apa maumu brengsek!'' seru Sasuke dipenuhi kemarahan. Terang saja, orang itu datang degan tiba-tiba lalu menyentuh gadisnya dan memanfaatkannya sebagai tameng untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke.

''Fufufu..aku hanya ingin menagih janjimu itu'' ucap Orochimaru sambil menjilati bibirnya. Membuat Sakura yang berada dalam dekapannya bergidik ngeri.

''Cih..dalam mimpimu!'' Sasuke menyiapkan chidori miliknya dan mengarahkan pada orang itu. Namun segera dia hentikan mengingat Sakura masih berada dalam posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk dia menyerang Orochimaru.

Menyadari itu Orochimaru sedikit mengalah. Dilepaskannya Sakura dari dekapannya. Sakura sempat bernafas lega, baru saja akan melayangkan tinju monsternya tiba-tiba muncul seekor ular dari poho yang tak jauh darinya. Ular itu melilit tangannya dan menariknya keatas. Sekarang posisi Sakura adalah berdiri dengan tangan yang terikat keatas. Dia berontak sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan lilitan binatang itu namun tak membuahkan hasil.

Sasuke yang melihatnya begitu menjadi geram. Dia tahu. Untuk membebaskan Sakura, dia harus mengalahkan Orochimaru lebih dulu. Sasuke maju dan langsung menghunuskan pedangnya. Ternyata ujung pedangnya berhasil menembus jantung Orochimaru membuat pria itu mati seketika.

Salah jika Sasuke mengira dia telah mati. Dari arah belakang dia mendengar suara desisan ular, begitu membalikan badan dilihatnya seekor ular besar dan panjang dengan kepala yang menyerupai Orochimaru.

Lalu ular-ular dengan ukurang yang lebih kecil merambat kearahnya dan melilit kedua kakinya. Sasuke masih bersikap tenang. Tubuhnya mendadak diselimuti warna kemerahan lalu menjadi hitam. Kulit Sasuke berubah warna. Tanda yang menyerupai bintang terdapat di wajahnya. Ular-ular itu membelit tubuhnya. Sakura berteriak histeris melihat tubuh Sasuke yang ditutupi ular-ular itu. Matanya memanas. Ingin sekali dia melepaskan lilitan itu dan membantu Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya _Kami-sama _sama sekali tak mengijinkannya.

Orochimaru tertawa puas. Namun tawanya berhenti saat tubuh ular-ular miliknya itu bergetar. Sesaat kemudian ular-ular itu terlempar dengan keadaan yang sudah terpotong-potong.

Sakura mengecilkan pupilnya melihat Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda. Rambutnya memanjang. Wajahnya menyeramkan dengan tanda bintang di pertengahan hidungnya. Dari punggungnya terdapat dua sayap yang seperti lima jari yang terbentang. Sempat dia ragu apakah itu memang benar-benar Sasuke-_kun _nyaatau bukan. Dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda.

''Sasukeee!'' teriak Orochimaru lalu mengerahkan beberapa ular kecil untuk menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke terbang menghindari ular-ular itu kemudian menyiapkan chidori di tangan kanannya. Dibelahnya ular-ular itu. Darah bermuncratan dari tubuh ular-ular yang terpotong oleh chidori miliknya, bahkan sebagian mengenai baju Sakura. Membuat gadis itu mengeryit jijik.

Orochimaru langsung geram dan membuka lebar mulutnya hendak menerkam Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menghindar, namun tanpa disadarinya dari arah belakangnya muncul seekor ular lainnnya dan berhasil menggigit tengkuknya. Seketika Sasuke langsung terjatuh. Secara perlahan tubuhnya kembali ke bentuk semula. Dia mengerang merasakan tubuhnya memanas.

''Ukhh..apa..iini'' gumamnya sambil meringis. Secara perlahan tubuhnya serasa lumpuh dan akhirnya dia tertelungkup di tanah.

''Sasuke-_kun_!'' teriak Sakura khawatir melihat keadaan Sasuke yang demikian. Sungguh dia ingin menangis melihat Sasuke yang nampak kesakitan. ''Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-_kun _ular jelek!''

Orochimaru menyeringai. Tubuhnya kembali seperti semula menjadi sosok manusia pucat berwajah ular. Didekatinya Sakura yang tubuhnya bergetar ketika dia semakin mendekatinya.

''Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke-_kun_mu itu Sakura-_chan_. Aku hanya melumpuhkan tubuhnya untuk sementara'' ucap Orochimaru sambil mengelus pipi Sakura. ''Justru yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri''

Sasuke bersumpah akan melemparkan makhluk ular itu ke neraka. Tapi dengan keadaannya yang lumpuh itu bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya? Menggerakkan seujung jarinya saja dia tak bisa. Irisnya melebar melihat Orochimaru menggerayangi inci demi inci tubuh gadisnya. Kepalanya panas. Sungguh auranya kini semakin gelap.

''Apa maumu, brengsek! Jangan melibatkan orang lain dalam masalah ini!'' hati Sakura mencelos mendengar kata orang lain yang terluncur manis dari bibir Sasuke. Jadi selama tiga tahun kebersamaan tak jelas mereka, pemuda itu masih menganggapnya orang lain? Sesak dadanya mendegar kalimat menyakitkan itu.

''Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku hanya ingin menagih janjimu. Tapi ternyata kau mengingkarinya. Hahh...kau membuatku sakit Sasuke-_kun_'' ucap Orochimaru dengan nada yang dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin dan membuat Sasuke merasa muak.

''Dalam mimpimu!''

Orochimaru menyeringai. Lalu tangannya mulai menggerayangi lagi tubuh Sakura. Meremas inci demi inci bagian yang dijangkaunya, membuat gadis itu semakin deras mengeluarkan air matanya. Sakura membelalak saat Orochimaru merobek paksa roknya. Menyisakan celana hitam pendeknya yang masih melekat disana. Tak sampai disitu, pria ular itu merobek paksa baju merah _maroon _Sakura. Membuat Sakura merinding begitu kulitnya tersapu angin malam.

''Hahaha...lihat Sasuke-_kun _apa yang aku lakuka pada Sakuramu yang cantik ini!'' Sasuke menggeram melihat Orochimaru mengelus kulit mulus Sakura. Hatinya tercubit melihat keadaan mengenaskan gadis itu. Lebih baik dia terkena genjutsu pria itu dan merasakan sakit di fisiknya daripada harus melihat tubuh Sakura yang nyaris polos dan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras membasahi pipi ranumnya yang kini terlihat pucat itu.

''Aakkhhhh!'' Sakura memekik kesakitan saat pria itu menggores kulitnya. Darah kemali menetes. Tapi kali ini dari perut ratanya. Tangan Orochimaru terulur dan mengusap bagian itu. Sakura terisak. Merasakan sakit di fisik serta hatinya. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita nyaris hancur saat hampir ditekanjangi oleh seorang musuh di depan laki-laki yang dipujanya. Matanya menatap nanar Sasuke yang juga menatapnya terluka. Mata _onyx _itu memancarkan kesakitan serta kepedihan.

Sakura kembali memekik saat Orochimaru menggigit tengkuknya. Panas mulai menjalari tubuh mungilnya. Bibirnya ergetar menggumamkan kata sakit. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Di depannya Sasuke sudah berada dalam batasnya. Mata laki-laki itu nampak berkaca-kaca. Ditatapnya penuh benci Orochimaru yang tertawa puas melihat hasil karyanya.

''Inilah akibatnya jika kau berani bermain-main denganku, Uchiha'' desis pria itu tajam. Dahinya mengernyit melihat Sasuke yang menelungkupkan kepalanya. Tubuh laki-laki itu bergetar. Sebelum dia sempat menyadarinya, Sasuke dengan secepat kilat bangkit dan menendang tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding.

''Ohokk!'' belum diberi kesempatan untuk mencerna akan apa yang terjadi, sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di wajahnya disusul dengan pukulan-pukulan lainnya.

CPIK CPIK

''PERGILAH KE NERAKA MAKHLUK BIADAB!'' Seru Sasuke lalu mengarahkan chidori miliknya pada Orochimaru yang menatapnya lebar. Raungan kesakitan memecah kesunyian malam itu. Mati. Sekarang tubuh Orochimaru tergeletak tanpa jiwa. Sasuke berbalik, dengan langkah tertatih dihampirinya Sakura yang tergeletak di tanah karena lilitan ular di tangannya terlepas.

''Hey..bangunlah'' Sasuke menepuk kecil pipi Sakura. Pipi itu terasa dingin di tangannya. Dilepaskan bajunya dan dia gunakan untuk menutuipi tubuh atas Sakura yang hampir polos. Meringis melihat darah yang berasal dari tubuh gadis itu serta sebuah bejas gigitan ular di tengkuknya. Iris Sasuke melebar mendapatinya. Ditepuknya lagi pipi Sakura dan berharap gadis itu akan memperlihatkan iris hijau teduhnya.

''Saku..bangunlah..'' berhasil. Sakura membuka kelopaknya perlahan. Warna hijau itu kini tak lagi cerah, hanya redup dan putus asa.

''Sas..uke-_kun_..'' Sakura tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengelus rahang Sasuke. Sungguh dia mencintai pemuda itu takl peduli bagaimanapun keadaannya. Bahkan setelah melihat perubahan Sasuke tadi, tak mengurangi rasa cintanya. Malah membuatnya menagis bahagia melihat perjuangan Sasuke yang mati-matian untuk membebaskannya. Yah..begitulah pikirnya entah benar atau tidak.

''Sasuke-_kun.._aku..''

''Cukup..jangan berbicara lagi..aku kan membawamu ke rumah sakit..'' ucap Sasuke agak bergetar. Tangan mungil Sakura memegang lengannya. Lalu kepalanya menggeleng.

''Tidak..sudah..jangan membuang tenagamu..aku-''

''Jangan berkata seolah kau baik-baik saja!'' bentak Sasuke membuat Sakura bungkam, namun kemudian gadis itu tersenyum.

''Bagaimana _bento _buatanku tadi..rasanya? Enak kan? Hhaha..aku..aku baru mendapat resepnya dari Ino..aku berusaha untuk membuatkanmu _bento _selezat mungki..membuatkan _bento _yang belum pernah..Sasuke-_kun _rasakan. Aku..aku ingin belajar..menjadi perempuan yang baik..perempuan yang pandai memasak..yang perhatian terhadap calon..suamiku kelak-''

''Berhenti..'' ucap Sasuke sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

''Aku..ingin merawat Sasuke-_kun _semampuku. Aku ingin..memberikan perhatian pada Sasuke-_kun.._aku ingin Sasuke-_kun _juga merasakan..kasih sayang dariku..aku-''

''BERHENTI BICARA SEOLAH KAU MEMAHAMI PENDERITAANKU!'' Sakura membelalak namun kemudian dia tersentak kaget saat Sasuke memeluknya erat. Terlampau erat bahkan sampai membuatnya sesak nafas. Bahunya terasa basah, lalu terdengar isakan kecil di dekat telinganya. Tangannya mengelus lemut surai Sasuke.

''Sasuke-_kun..aishiteru_..'' Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan melihat iris itu kini telah tertutup. Namun sebuah senyum terukir di wajah yang kini terlihat damai itu. Ditundukkan kepalanya lalu kembali didekapnya erat tubuh mungil yang mulai mendingin itu. Rasa penyesalan memenuhi hatinya. Mengumpati kebodohannya yang tak bisa menjaga gadis itu. Gadis yang diam-diam telah mencuri perhatian serta hatinya. Gadis menyebalkan, cengeng yang kini telah menjadi sosok yang cantik, dan kuat.

Kesalahannya saat harus meninggalkan gadis yang selalu merona wajahnya tiap kali bertemu dengannya itu. Kesalahannya meningggalkan gadis itu hanya demi membalaskan dendamnya dan berakhir pada penyesalan juga karena ternyata dia telah menghabisi nyawa kakak yang ternyata menyayanginya.

Terlintas kenangan-kenangan saat dia masih _gennin. _Saat Sakura yang menangisinya, mengelukan namanya, lalu rela memotong rambut panjangnya hanya demi melindunginya serta Naruto. ah..betapa hatinya terasa sakit mengingat kenangan-kenangan itu. Serta saat malam dia meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keadaan yang berurai air mata karenanya. Sakura..benar-benar membuat hidupnya terasa berbeda.

Sasuke meringis saat merasakan tubuhnya kembali dipenuhi oleh rasa panas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membakar tubuhnya.

Angin malam berhembus menusuk sampai ke tulang. Sasuke masih memeluk tubuh Sakura erat. Perlahan matanya meredup. Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya bibirnya sempat bergetar dan mengucapkan kalimat yang mungkin telah terlambat untuk diucapkan.

''_Ai..shi..teru..mo.._Sakura..'' Seekor burung hantu menatap kedua makhluk yang terdiam itu lalu melesat pergi sambil berkata dengan bahasanya. Meninggalkan kedua anak manusia yang tetap terdiam di tengah keheningan malam Konoha.

END

FF ini saya dedikasikan untuk Orochimaru yang berulang tahun tanggal 27 oktober kemarin :3 Otanjoubi Omedetou Orochimaru ^^

Terinspirasi salah satu scene anime SAO

Thank please?


End file.
